


Just One Touch

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Eddie is a NERD, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Scars, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce, I'm not sure <i>what</i> universe you've been living in, but sleeping with incredibly handsome billionaires is not generally the kind of thing that normal people regret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at some vague time in the arc where Eddie was a private detective.

"I need to know that you won't regret it."

"Regret it?" He blinks, and then laughs. Sways a little closer with an overconfidence that might be the product of drink, might be the product of knowing that somebody this gorgeous _wants_ him, "Mr Wa- Bruce, I'm not sure _what_ universe you've been living in, but sleeping with incredibly handsome billionaires is not generally the kind of thing that normal people regret."

"Hrm," Bruce says, and smiles a strange kind of smile. It reminds him of something. For once, he's not all that interested in _what_ , "I'm not like most billionaires."

"Do you say that to all the girls?" He purrs, and barely holds back a _snort_ when Bruce's only reaction is to keep smiling. Perhaps a fraction wider, nothing more, "look, Bruce, unless you have a tentacle for a penis there is not going to be any problem. Even _if_ you have a tentacle for a penis, there is unlikely to be any problem. You know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because you have more money than _god_ ," he sighs, mock wearily, as Bruce only... Continues to smile, like the most unimpressed statue in the universe, "and are super hot, and live in a super big mansion, and... Are super nice."

A long pause. For the first time Bruce's smile fades a little, his eyes become more questioning.

"Nobody has been this nice to me, since I got out of jail," and so he finds himself confessing despite himself, awkwardly into the silence like he can actually _trust_ whatever is trying to spring up between them, "and it's not like I need niceness, or anything, but... Anyway. You're the full package, Mr Wayne! And you're a _fool_ if you think that I'd ever regret unwrapping that, so you might as well take off your shirt now and dispense with the existential angst before I decide that I'm _not_ in the mood for a philosopher tonight."

"Hrm," Bruce says again, still watching him. But does, at least, take the hint and reach for the hem of his shirt and-

Huh.

"My," he says, blinking a little as the fabric hits the floor, "you have... A rather excessive amount of scars, I must say."

"I thought you said that you wouldn't regret it."

"I'm not," he reassures quickly, before he even notices his mouth moving, and steps forwards - traces the biggest scar, right across the centre of Bruce's chest, and smirks, "besides, I thought _I_ said that you should stop the existential angst."

"Eddie-"

"And kiss me."

This time, when Bruce smiles, it's something far softer. When their lips touch, it's all that he can do not to melt.


End file.
